Zoey
Profile Zoey is one of the main NPCs in Battle Nations, and is among those initially stationed in the player's Outpost. She is a mechanic that was sent with the 95th Rifle Company to the Northern Frontier. She has a habit of usually over-engineering her projects, almost to the point where they are extremely dangerous. Biography The player first meets her in the beginning of the game shortly after the first cut-scene, protesting that if Floyd had let her build the kitchen out of military grade steel, the explosion (which just had occurred) wouldn't have done so much damage. The second time you see her is the is when she volunteers to build a bakery. She later becomes infuriated at Lt. Morgan when he accidentally shoots at the Raider Kids, unbeknownst to him that they were kids and not enemy raiders. She consoles them, and bakes cookies for them. She later teaches them how to build a Mini Tank, however, they accidentally blow a hole in a building at Recoil Ridge. Sheriff Colt demands they fix and pay for the damages, which they do and learn their lesson. Zoey continues to help out around the Outpost, constructing things, and destroying the things she has constructed (see Malfunctioning Laser). Zoey appears frequently throughout the story, though only rarely in combat. She sometimes works with Floyd, but more often has the Raider Kids help her with her tinkering in the Tool Shop and manufacturing in the Vehicle Factory. She later starts acting in an odd type of way, so Lt. Morgan and Perkins trail her. This leads to a number of missions of following her to the Ancient Vault and the Raider Sanctuary, and fighting numerous battles. In the end, Lt. Morgan demands to know what she has been up to, and she says that she was researching different defense structures so they could improve their own. She later enters into the Recoil Ridge Trebuchetathon, which she wins as Sheriff Colt puts it, "by an embarrassing margin". However the Raiders she defeated in the contest attack her and Lt. Morgan, whom she repels back with her Trebuchet. Lt. Morgan then states that they should have a million of them. Personality Zoey has a generally irreverent and optimistic attitude, cheerfully engaging in dangerous construction experiments without a thought for safety (herself's or those around her). She has a tendency to over-engineer her projects, typified by her insistence on putting all buildings on retractable tank treads so they can be moved easily. She stated in one mission (Picking Through Rubble) that she is 22 years old. Attacks | attacks = | crit = 5% 10% vs. Soldiers | range = 1 | lof = Contact | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = zoey_wrench_3wide | targetbox-rows = 8 }} }} | attacks = | crit = 15% 20% vs. Soldiers | range = 1 | lof = Contact | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = zoey_wrench_3wide | targetbox-rows = 8 }} }} Trivia * The specific type of wrench Zoey is seen with and uses in battle is actually a Monkey wrench. Gallery File:Hero_cast_zoey.gif|Idle animation. Category:NPCs Category:Hero Units